La Quête des Révélations
by lupa78
Summary: Des révélations sont à faire. Et si le glee clud était des demis-Dieux? Rachel et Quinn arriveront-elle à à s'unir dans ce monde? Et surtout à survivre?
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Glee ne m'appartient pas

note de l'auteur: I'm a banana !

* * *

La colonie des sangs-mêlés. Pourquoi sang-mêlé? Tout simplement parce que tous ses pensionnaires étaient des demis-dieux. Mi-mortels, mi-immortels. Descendant des dieux grecs, ils venaient dans ce camp pour s'entrainer et se protéger des monstres qui les attendaient à la sortie.

En parlant de monstres, une jeune femme courrait sur la colline devant la colonie pour essayer d'échapper à un minotaure, un chien des enfers et à Delphyné (dragon moitié femme, moitié serpent). Elle courrait le plus vite possible mais le monstre gagnait du terrain, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Alors elle se retourna et retira sa bague. Celle-ci se transforma en une épée de bronze. La jeune femme fit un mouvement sec de sa main armée et une seconde lames sortie à l'opposée de la première.

Elle attendit patiemment que les monstres parcoururent les derniers mètres avant de passer à l'attaque. Sa maitrise de l'arme était exceptionnelle, elle tournoyait avec facilité, attaquant à l'endroit voulu et parant les coups de ses opposants. Mais le combat était inégal, trois contre un, même avec une excellente maîtrise de son arme, elle était en difficulté.

Après plusieurs minutes de bataille, elle réussi d'un coup bien placé à se débarrasser du chien des enfers qui partit dans un nuage de poussières,ne laissant plus la moindre trace de sa présence. Il n'en restait plus que deux maintenant.

Le truc avec le Minotaure, c'est qu'une fois lancer sur vous il a beaucoup de mal à faire un virage, il faut donc le laisser venir à vous avant de vous écarter au dernier moment. Malheureusement, à cause de Delphyné elle ne pouvait pas utiliser cette technique sans offrir une brèche à son agresseur, c'est comme cela qu'elle se fit projeter à plusieurs mètres.

A moitié assommée, elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment le minotaure lui foncer dessus à pleine vitesse. Par un réflexe, elle sépara sa double épée pour en faire deux simples lames et les planta dans les côtes du Minotaure qui partit à son tour en poussière. Puis elle repris ses lames et les rassembla pour reformer la double lame.

Plus qu'un, mais la plus féroce et dangereuse. Elle était d'une extrême agilité grâce à ses mouvements fluides, il fallait donc beaucoup de finesse pour s'en débarrasser. Tous les coups de la jeune femme étaient esquivés et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse au plus vite sinon elle y resterait. D'un mouvement désespéré, elle détacha à nouveau sa double épée et feinta un coup au genou droit et, pendant que Delphyné sautait sur le côté, elle lui trancha la gorge. Le monstre partit directement en poussières.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux, épuisée. Ses pensées se troublèrent et alors qu'elle tombait dans l'inconscient, elle entendit une voix magnifique l'appeler:

« Rachel ?! »

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

voilà un petit prologue je mettrais surement la suite ce week end


	2. Chapter 1

alors voilà la suite que j'avais déjà écrite mais le temps me manque ^^

Disclamer: bien sur glee n'a pas à moi.

* * *

Un groupe de personnes était réuni sur une immense terrasse où se trouvait de nombreux transats alignés dont quelques uns étaient occupés. C'est autour d'un de ceux-là qu'était réuni le groupe. Une jeune femme en était l'occupante depuis plusieurs jours, immobile, inconsciente de la vue sur une prairie et sur des collines verdoyantes, insensible au parfum de fraise qui emplissait l'atmosphère. Cela faisait déjà une journée qu'elle était dans cet état et tout le monde se demandait quand es qu'elle allait revenir à elle.

Et ce fut en fin de journée que les lourdes paupières de la jeune fille s'agitèrent pour laissé apparaître de magnifiques yeux marron. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, remplis d'interrogation à peine voilé.  
La jeune femme se taisait, ne disant rien, laissant arriver les questions.  
Ce fut un homme doté d'une crête qui posa les questions qui étaient au bord de toutes les lèvres. -Rachel, qu'es que tu fait ici? Comment ça se fait que tu puisses être là? Tu sais qui tu es?

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel puis répondit:

-Pour la première question demande à , c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir. Et oui, je sais qui je suis encore heureux, se n'est pas un minotaure et quelques créatures qui vont m'avoir moi la grande Rachel Berry. Il manquerait plus que ça, on éteint pas une étoile aussi facilement!

Tout les jeunes étaient soufflées et ne savait plus quoi dire, Rachel Berry était comme eux, en réalité, elle était aussi un demi-dieu et elle le savait. Rare était les personnes qui étaient au courant de leur nature sans avoir été au camps avant et encore plus, rare était les personnes encore vivantes à son âge !  
s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-Comme vous le savez maintenant Rachel fait elle aussi partie de la grande famille d'enfant de dieu. J'ai découvert ça il y a peu de temps lorsque je l'ai surpris à combattre encore une fois des monstres. J'ai tout de suite été impressionné par sa maîtrise de son arme unique je dois je dire. Bref, je l'ai interrogé pour savoir si elle savait qui elle était et si elle savait pour vous aussi et il a semblé que oui. Au fil de temps j'ai pu remarquer que Rachel attirait énormément les monstre.

Une femme brune avec un teint halé laissa échapper un commentaire comme quoi, les monstres étaient les seules personnes attiré par Rachel. Cette remarque lui valu le regard blasé de Rachel et ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux énervé d'une belle blonde au cheveux court.

-Merci Santana pour cette remarque forte intéressante. Donc je continue, les monstres la poursuivait particulièrement, vous ne pouvez pas le sentir mais le satyre qui j'ai fait venir au lycée une après midi m'a informé qu'elle avait une très forte odeur de dieux sur elle. C'est pourquoi je lui ai proposé de passer ses vacances au camps pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu sans se battre.

Il y eu un silence durant plusieurs minutes où chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, essayant d'intégrer la situation qu'ils avaient devant eux. Alors comme ça tout le glee club était composé de demi-dieu quel ironie. Bien sur au départ ils avaient décidé que cela devait être une sorte de lieu de rendez vous entre demi-dieu mais quand Rachel s'était elle aussi inscrite c'était retombé sur la fonction de base du glee club. Cela ne les avait pas gêné puisse que chacun adorait chanter. Mais tout de même apprendre après plus de deux ans de glee club que celle qu'ils croyaient normale était en faite aussi un demi-dieu. Wouah ! Totalement incroyable et improbable !

-Mais au fait ! C'est qui son parent divin? interrogea un grand dadais avec un air stupide.  
- Ça par contre je ne sais pas, c'est une information que je n'ai jamais réussi à connaître. Dit d'un ton frustré en se tournant vers Rachel qui ne parlait plus depuis quelque temps déjà.  
Les autres suivirent le mouvement et se mirent touts à fixer la jeune femme brune avec attention.  
- Je ne compte toujours pas le dire...  
- Berry veut encore faire son intéressante, s'agaça Santana rapidement.  
- Je ... commença Rachel mais elle fut coupé par Schue qui intervint  
- STOP! On commence pas à ce disputer. Rachel c'est ton droit, tant pis. Tu iras donc chez les Hermès qui t'accueilleront jusqu'à ce que tu sois revendiqué ou que tu nous dises ton parents divin. Santana, aucun commentaire, va plutôt prévenir le directeur du camps que Rachel et moi allons venir le voir d'ici peu de temps.

Santana sorti de la terrasse en grommelant et se dirigea vers un bâtiment dont l'architecture rappelait la Grèce.  
renvoya aussi les autres pour pouvoir parler avec Rachel. Une fois le coin vide il s'adressa à Rachel.

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester éternellement dans le secret, il faudra un jour nous dire tes origines ...  
- Je sais, ils seront révélé en temps voulu.

L'adulte soupira et demanda à Rachel de se lever et de l'accompagner voir le directeur, Monsieur D. Ils suivirent le même chemin que Santana un peu plus tôt et entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Là se trouvait un homme assez corpulent assez petit, il avait un nez rouge, de grands yeux larmoyants et des cheveux bouclé si noirs qu'ils en paraissaient violets. Il avait l'air d'un chérubin quinquagénaire et vêtu d'une chemise à fleur Hawaïenne en imprimé tigre. Il était assis autour d'une table ronde où se trouvait deux autres chaises. Les nouveaux arrivants s'y installèrent et Monsieur D commença à parler.

-Rachel, pourquoi tu es venu? Je croyais que tu préférais vivre toute seule?  
- Wow wow wow! vous vous connaissez déjà, interrompis .  
- Schuester je serai vous je me tairais lorsque je parle! Donc Rachel ?  
- Schue m'a proposé de venir, au début je ne comptais pas accepter puisque j'avais d'autre chose à faire mais je me suis dis qu'en fin de compte aller au camps cet été ne serait pas si mal pour m'aider dans vous savez quoi ...  
- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu aurais tout de même mieux fait de prévenir, on a pas que ça à faire, on est occupé, on ne peut pas suivre le moindre de tes mouvement ...  
- C'est vous qui avez décidé de me surveiller nuance, je n'ai jamais dis être d'accord on me l'a imposé !  
- Ne recommence pas! Tu sais pourquoi!  
- Oui pour me surveiller et m'empêcher d'avoir un temps soit peu de vie !  
- Arrêtes ! De toute façon tu as pas le choix, donc tu vas bien rester cette été ici, je t'aurais à l'œil comme ça.

Rachel roula les yeux, Quand arrêteraient-ils de la surveiller, elle avait droit à une vie comme les autres !

-Pfff! C'est quand sinon que Zeus t'enlève ta punition ?Que tu puisses enfin partir et laisser enfin les demi dieu ici loin de ta magnifique humeur !

On pouvais apercevoir dans le regard une sorte de feu violacé qui laissait suggérer que ce petit homme commençait à se mettre en colère des images défilaient à travers ses iris, des guerriers ivres rendus fou par la griserie du combat, des marins hurlants alors que leur mains se transformaient en nageoires et que leurs visage s'allongeaient en museaux de dauphins. On pouvait largement deviné que cela n'était qu'une toute petite partie des images que pouvait montrer le directeur. Il contenait sa colère mais avait le regard fixé dans celui de Rachel et ne détournait pas les yeux appuyant le regard de Monsieur D.

-Tu m'as déjà fait se numéro Dyonisos, il fonctionne plus ...  
- Sale gosse ! va temps avant que je décide de te rendre totalement folle.

Rachel se leva et attendit que fasse de même. Celui-ci semblait vraiment confus! Les deux personnes s'étaient déjà rencontré ... Quand? Comment? Pourquoi? Les dieux n'avaient pas le droits normalement de parler aux demi-dieux, qu'ils soient de leur sang ou non !  
Mécaniquement il emmena Rachel dans le camps et lui décris les différentes choses qui s'y trouvait. Nous étions passés devant le terrain de Volley Ball, devant une grande battisse de trois étages , bleu avec un liseré blanc, un peu comme un hôtel luxueux au bord de mer. Il y avait une girouette en forme d'aigle sur le toit rappelant Zeus, le roi des dieux. Au dernier étage de cette immense maison on ressentait une présence à travers les fenêtres.

Nous avions traversés les champs de fraises, où plusieurs pensionnaires faisaient la cueillette en remplissant des paniers entiers au son d'un pipeau dont jouait un satyre.  
Les bois après étaient immenses. La forêt occupait au moins un quart de la vallée et elle était si dense et si haute qu'on aurait pu douter qu'une personne y ai mis les pieds récemment.  
La visite à continué, nous avions vu un terrain de tir à l'arc, un plan d'eau pour le canoë-kayak, les écuries, le terrain de lancer de javelot, l'amphithéâtre réservé au soirées de chants, l'arène où se tenait les combats à l'épée et à la lance et le réfectoire qui était un édifice entouré colonnes grecques, il y avait une douzaine de tables de pique nique en pierre, pas de toit, pas de murs.  
Pour finir, il me montra les bungalows. Ils étaient douze, disposé en "U", deux à la base et cinq de chaque côté. C'était un assortiment de bâtiments des plus bizarre.

Dehors de grands numéros de cuivres surmontait les portes. Les bungalows n'avaient absolument rien en commun. le numéro 9 était hérissé de cheminées un peu comme une usine. Le numéro 4 lui avait les murs recouverts de plants de tomates et un toit en verre. Le numéro 7 semblait construit en or et scintillait si fort au soleil qu'il était dure de le regarder. Tous donnait sur un espace a peu près grand comme un terrain de football où étaient disposés des statues grecques, des fontaines, des massifs de fleurs et deux paniers de basket ball.

Au milieu se trouve une âtre en plein air allumée malgré la chaleur de l'après midi. Les deux bungalows à la tête du terrain, le 1 et le 2 étaient deux grandes boites en marbre qui faisaient penser à des mausolées jumeaux. Le numéro 1 était le plus grand et le plus imposant de tous. Ses portes étaient en bronze poli qui brillait comme un hologramme, de cette façon quelque soit l'angle sous lequel on regardait la porte on voyait des éclairs zébrer le métal. Le numéro 2 était plus gracieux avec des colonnes minces entourées de guirlandes de grenades et de fleurs. Des reliefs de paons décoraient les murs.

Les deux bungalows semblaient inoccupés, ce que me confirma .  
En faite, chaque bungalow avait un dieu différent. Douze bungalows pour douze dieux.  
La visite continua, ils passèrent devant le numéro 5 qui avait une façade rouge avec le toit hérissé de barbelés et une tête de sanglier empaillé surmontait la porte.

Rachel aperçu Santana avec un livre dans les mains devant le bungalow 11, cette dernière la regardait avec un œil critique comme si elle essayait de déterminé qui pouvait bien être son parent. Le numéro 11 était celui qui ressemblait le plus à un vieux bungalow de colonie de vacances. Au dessus de la porte on pouvait voir un caducée. A l'intérieur, le bungalow était plein à craqué de garçons comme de filles en bien plus grands nombres que les lits à disposition.  
s'arrêta devant.

-Tu dormiras ici Rachel, vu qu'on ne sais pas ton parent on te met chez les Hermès.  
-Il y a pas assez de place! s'insurgea Rachel.  
-Tu n'as qu'à nous dire ton parent et on te mettre dans le bon bungalow en attendant tu es ici. Finn! appela Schue.

Ce dernier arriva.  
-Oui?  
-Tu installeras Rachel dans le bungalow. Il se tourna vers celle-ci. On se revoit au dîné Rachel.  
Finn se tourna vers la brune tout content d'être avec elle.  
-Ici c'est le bungalow d'Hermes, on accueille tout le monde qui est indéterminé. Hermès est le dieu des voyageurs …

Finn semblait récité un texte appris par cœur avec le temps. Rachel décida de le couper.  
-Merci Finn, je le sais déjà ça! Où es que je peux m'installer? demanda gentillement la brune.  
Celui-ci m'indiqua une petite portion par terre où se trouvait une couverture. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus qu'une corne retenti au loin.  
-Le 11! a crié Finn. A vos rangs !

Le bungalow tout entier est sortie à la queue leu leu dans la cour. Ils étaient ranger pas ordre d'ancienneté, dedans on pouvait repérer Mike. Des pensionnaires sortaient de tous les bungalows sauf du 1, 2, et 3. Un bungalow en particulier attira l'attention de Rachel, le numéro 8, il avait paru normal à la lumière du jour mais il commençait à luire d'un éclat argenté maintenant que le soleil se couchait. Et puis, Quinn en sortie. Rachel était subjugué par cette vision, son regard rencontra le sien et la blonde lui sourit, le cœur de la brune battait à tout rompre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre un encore plus grand sourire.  
Le contact se rompit quand le groupe dans lequel j'étais commença à marcher vers le réfectoire qui était allumé par des troches enflammées tout autour des colonnes de marbre. Au centre un feu brûlait, une femme s'en occupais. Chaque bungalow avait sa table attitrée. Tout le monde s'assit et trois tables étaient vides, Quinn était seule à la sienne. Alors qu'au centre la table 11 était pleine.

Au bout d'un moment à levé son verre et tout le monde s'est tu.  
-Aux dieux!  
Tout le monde leva son verre et repris.  
-Aux dieux!  
Des nymphes se sont avancées avec des plats remplis de nourriture, raisins, pommes, fraises, fromage, pain frais, grillades ...  
Finn se pencha vers Rachel et l'informa que pour remplir son verre il suffisait de demander au verre se qu'on voulait et le verre se remplirait tout seul.

Les plats passèrent d'une table à l'autre et une fois que tout le monde fut servis tout le monde se leva, assiette en main vers le feu central. Tour à tour chacun jetai la meilleure partie de son repas dans le feu. Quand vint le tour de Rachel elle fit comme tout le monde mais ne dis pas le nom du dieu auquel elle voulait faire son offrande à voix haute. Mais, contrairement au autre elle n'alla pas se rasseoir à la table 11, elle se dirigea vers la femme qui entretenait le feu pour lui parler. Tout le monde resta interdit quelques minutes pour ensuite se re concentrer sur leur assiettes surveillant tout de même du coin de l'œil Rachel. Celle-ci ne leur prêta pas attention.

-Hestia! salua-t-elle poliment.  
-Rachel, se faisait longtemps...  
-Oui! soupira la brune. Avec le rapprochement de l'échéance je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Les monstres m'attaques de plus en plus.  
-J'en ai entendu parler! D'ailleurs les dieux on essayé de t'aider sans succès.  
-M'aider? Je ne leur ais jamais demander de m'aider.  
-Je sais, mais que veux-tu, une certaine personne s'inquiète énormément pour toi, pas qu'une personne d'ailleurs, mais c'est elle qui fait tout pour t'aider.  
-Artémis?  
-Et oui que veux-tu, avec ses chasseresse elles poursuivent les monstres qui veulent t'attaquer. Je n'ai jamais compris votre lien. Pour qu'Artémis t'apprécie tu as du faire quelque chose?  
-Ah ah ! Je ne serais moi-même pas te dire pourquoi nous sommes liées, elle fait partie de ma famille. -On est tous de ta famille, mais par exemple tu ne t'entends pas avec Zeus ou Héra...  
-En même temps ils sont tous les deux hypers préten...  
-Chut ou tu vas attirer les foudres sur la colonie.

Rachel soupira et ce mis à manger tranquillement en compagnie d'Hestia parlant de choses moins importantes.

A la fin du repas, la masse de personnes dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre où les apollons commencèrent à jouer et chanter des morceaux de musique.  
Observant tout le monde Rachel fut rejoint par les jeunes qui était à son chevet un peu plus tôt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Sugar et Blaine.  
-Ça vous dit qu'on leur montre ce que les New Direction savent faire? proposa Puck enthousiaste.  
Le groupe donna son accord même si Santana ronchonna pour la forme. Ils se mirent d'accord sur une chanson et allèrent sur scène une fois les prestations des apollons fini.  
Rachel s'avança sur la scène et commença.

[Rachel]  
Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and

[Finn]  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back

[Sam]  
So if by the time the bar closes

[Sam et Quinn]  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

[New Directions]  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

[Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar]  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

[Santana]  
Now I know that I'm not all that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

[Rachel]  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

[New Directions]  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

[Mercedes]  
Whoa

[New Direction]  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

[Quinn / New Directions]  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

[New Directions Boys]  
The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight

[Santana]  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

[Rachel]  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

[Mercedes]  
We are young, yeah

[New Directions]  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

[Rachel and Finn]  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

La chanson se fini et un silence plana sur l'amphithéâtre. Tous les regards étaient tournés au dessus de la tête de Rachel, choqué.  
Un trident flottait au dessus de sa tête...

* * *

voilà ^^

la suite arrivera je ne sais pas encore quand. Comme je l'ai dit le temps me manque :/

j'essayerais de le faire durant les vacances ^^

A part ça je mettrais surement quelques petits OS déjà écrit pour vous faire attendre )


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir) !

Je suis de retour! :D( pour jouer un mauvais tour, James! Jessie! La team rocket... *sors*)

oui donc voici la suite, je sais que j'ai mis énormément de temps et je m'en excuse mais avec les cours et tout c'est pas simple de trouver du temps pour écrire :/

Je vous remercie tous/toutes pour vos reviews ce que comme une imbécile j'ai oublié de faire la dernière fois ^^

Pocketstars: merci ^^ et ben la suite est maintenant :)

Camille76260: merci moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la Grèce antique et le faberry, je pense pas que ça soit voit non ? :P

Ninoubrittana: Je pourrais peut être de convertir au Rachellisme :D (espoir quand tu nous tiens)

Nina77: merci ^^ bon ben voici la suite

Jesson: Bien sur que tu as le droit de ne pas aimer Finn ma jeune Padawan ;) Voyons comme si j'allais t'en empêcher ^^ je vais te mythologéquisé (en gros te convertir à la mythologie :P)

Faberry: j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo (on se demande pourquoi...), et bien merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ et tu devrais en apprendre un peu plus sur les parents de Rachel dans ce chapitre.

sakunaya: You are an apple ! Amazing ! :D

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes le trident qui brillait au dessus de la tête de Rachel se mis à disparaître. Néanmoins le silence était toujours aussi pressant et lourd. Personne n'osait parler face à cette révélation. Les enfants des trois grand étaient rare voire quasiment inexistant.  
Ce fut Puck qui sortie le plus vite de son silence.

-Ouah. Et ben ! Tu nous en à caché des choses ! Poséidon ! Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié!

Son ton était joyeux. Sa réplique eu le mérite de sortir tout le monde de sa torpeur. Quinn regardait bizarrement Rachel avait un visage qui laissait reflété du soulagement, du respect mais aussi autre chose dans son regard que la brune n'arrivait pas à identifier. Cela l'intriguait pourquoi était elle soulagée ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette lueur dans ses yeux ? Prise dans ses interrogations elle ne vis pas arriver M. Schue qui se dirigeait vers elle.

- Tu pourras déménager dans le bungalow de Poséidon dès ce soir.  
- Bien ...  
- Par contre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi n'as tu pas dit que tu étais la fille du seigneur des mers ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant tenu à garder ça secret!  
- C'est pourtant simple. Vous savez très bien que les 3 grands on des enfants puissants qui sont sans arrêt poursuivi pour être tué à cause de leur pouvoir.

Quinn qui comme toutes les personnes présentent dans l'amphithéâtre écoutait avec attention ce qui était dit avait l'impression que Rachel cachait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à voire quoi. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que le mystère n'était pas encore totalement résolut. Au contraire de la belle blonde cette explication paru satisfaire le prof de glee qui ne lui posa plus de question et la laissa s'en aller transférer ses affaires de bungalow.  
Heureuse de pouvoir s'éclipser enfin, Rachel profita de cette excuse pour partir loin de tout ces regards qui étrangement pour une fois ne la ravissait pas. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bungalow d'Hermès prendre ses quelques affaires et alla vers celui de son père. Sa nouvelle demeure se trouvait au bord du lac. L'arrière donnait directement sur l'eau grâce à un ponton. Le bungalow était bleu azur et donnait l'impression que de petites vagues bougeaient au rythme d'une marée imaginaire. L'intérieur était fait en bois, on trouvait un lit double dans un coin ainsi qu'une armoire et un chaîne hi-fi ce qui il faut le dire surpris la petite brune qui depuis sont arrivée au camp n'avait pas encore vu la moindre trace de technologie. Rachel posa ses affaires sur son lit et se dirigea vers le ponton et s'y assis laissant pendre ses jambes au dessus de l'eau.  
Elle resta ainsi durant près d'une heure perdu dans ses pensés. Le soleil avait totalement disparut lorsqu'elle fut tirée de ses souvenirs par la présence d'une blonde aux cheveux cours.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? La questionna Quinn  
- Bien sur.  
- Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Tu l'as déjà fait deux fois mais tu peux recommencer... Lui répondit sereinement Rachel avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Tu as connu ma mère n'es ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu l'as déjà vu ?  
- Oui c'est vrai, comment tu le sais ?  
- Heu... Je t'ai entendu en parler au dîner avec Hestia... Je n'écoutais pas, c'est simplement que j'étais à côté.  
- Tu n'as pas à te justifier tu sais. Si j'avais voulu que personne n'entende je lui aurai parlé à un autre moment. Mais tu veux sûrement me poser une autre question à propos de ta mère je me trompe ?  
- Je ne me justifie pas ! Je t'informe juste que je ne suis pas du genre à écouté les conversations des autres ! Commença à s'irriter la blonde puis repris d'une voix plus calme. A vrai dire je voulais savoir comment tu l'as connue ? Rare sont les personnes qui on vu des dieux et encore plus qui ont vu ma mère.  
- Oh heu … En faite je l'ai rencontrée alors que j'avais 12 ans. Je me battais contre un monstre et il s'est trouvé que c'était celui que ta mère et ses chasseresses poursuivait depuis plusieurs jours. Artémis a été assez impressionné de la façon dont je me suis battue et m'a demandé si je voulais rejoindre ses chasseresses. C'est aussi simple que ça. L'informa Rachel.  
- Quoi ? Ma mère t'a proposé d'être une chasseresse ?

Quinn en posant cette question semblait vraiment bizarre. Rachel avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre sa réaction. En quoi le fait d'avoir pu devenir chasseresse à une si grande importance pour elle.

- Heu... il semblerait pourquoi ?  
- Et tu as dis quoi ?  
- A ton avis, si je suis ici c'est que j'ai refusé.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Tu connais le nombre de demi-dieux qui veulent devenir chasseresse ?  
- Oui je sais que c'est un gros honneur que d'être repéré par Artémis pour devenir chasseresse mais je ne suis pas prête à renoncer à l'amour. C'est peut être niai mais tu sais qu'en devenant chasseresse on a plus le droit de tomber amoureuse. Or je crois en l'amour. Mais bon tu dois sûrement trouver ça ridicule.  
- Non, non, je ne trouve pas ça ridicule c'est juste que beaucoup personnes rêve de les intégrer. Mais je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Et puis si tu avais accepté on n'aurait pas pu se connaître.

Quinn avait lâché cette phrase avec un petit sourire gêné pour Rachel.

- Oui c'est vrai, si j'avais accepté je ne me serais pas pris tous ces slushies...  
- Hum... ouais... à propos de ça, je suis vraiment désolée.  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est loi de la jungle, je comprends. Soupira la brune.  
- Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! C'était tout simplement idiot et petit de ma part de faire ça.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je te l'ai dis je t'en veux pas. Je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps. La seule question que je me pose à vrai dire c'est pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi moi ? Qu'es ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que tu me repères et m'attaques ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir jamais fait quelque chose.  
- Tu m'as peut être pardonné mais je continuerais à essayer de te prouver que je peux être quelqu'un de mieux. Après pour ta question, je dois te dire que je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur toi. Je suis désol...  
- Tu mens ! Tu essaies de me dire que tu veux me prouvez que tu veux être quelqu'un de mieux mais tu me mens ! S'emporta Rachel  
- Je...  
- Arrête tout de suite de parler si c'est pour encore me mentir !  
- Mais …

Rachel fulminais, elle ne laissa pas le temps à Quinn de formuler la moindre phrase qu'elle rentra en fureur dans son bungalow.  
La blonde assise au bord de l'eau resta ainsi de longue minutes ne comprenant pas comment la situation avais pu dégénérer comma ça aussi vite. L'emportement soudain de la petite brune l'avais paralysé au point de ne plus réussir à se défendre convenablement. Elle qui était venu dans le but premier de se rapprocher un peu de Rachel n'avait réussi qu'à faire le contraire.  
Désemparée, Q fini par se levé difficilement et se dirigea avec son bungalow le regard perdu, se repassant encore et encore la scène pour tenter de voir ce qui avait pu mettre Rachel aussi en colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même lorsqu'elle se prenait des tonnes de slushies, elle ne s'énervait jamais. D'accord elle lui avait menti mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, jamais la brune aurait pu la croire. « Tiens au faite si je t'ai balancé des tonnes de sodas glacé c'est parce que tu m'attirais » c'est totalement absurde. Elle se serait pris un immense refus et son cœur se serait brisé.  
Arrivé dans chez elle, la blonde alla se couché mécaniquement et passa une bonne partie de la nuit les yeux ouvert. De même qu'une certaine brune.

Au petit matin, Rachel se réveilla calmée, en repensant à son comportement de la nuit dernière elle se dit qu'elle avait été un peu loin. Elle n'aurait jamais du s'énerver comme ça.  
Et dire que sa relation avec la blonde c'était amélioré cette dernière année, elle venait de tout gâcher. Rachel soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
Une fois préparée, elle alla au réfectoire. Elle se retrouvait toute seule et ne touchait pas vraiment à sa nourriture. Bien sur Quinn ne manqua pas d'arriver quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et toutes deux détournèrent les yeux gênées.  
Pendant le petit déjeuné Rachel appris que dans l'après midi il y aurait un jeu qui semblait aimé par les pensionnaires, ça s'appelait le capture étendard qui comme son nom l'indique consistait à capturer l'étendard de l'équipe adverse avant que ceux-ci la fasse. Il y avait donc deux équipes. Cette fois-ci c'était les Arès et les Athéna en chef d'équipe. Les dernier gagnant avait été les Arès ce qui avait fortement déplus les Athéna et plus particulièrement Santana qui n'avait pas accepté de perdre devant Puck et qui avait demandé une revanche.  
Les Arès avaient fait une alliance avec les Hermès, les Déméter ainsi que les Apollon, c'est à dire les plus nombreux tandis que les Athéna c'étaient alliés à Artémis, Aphrodite, Héphaïstos et les Dionysos. Santana avait beau voir plus de bungalow que Puck ils restaient encore en sous nombre. Mais Rachel comprenait parfaitement le choix de l'autre brune, elle avait peut être pas pris les plus nombreux mais elle c'était concentré sur les plus forts en combat. On ne gagne pas avec le nombre mais avec une bonne stratégie et de bons combattants.  
Tous les combattants du camp étaient survoltés et se regroupaient pour aller s'entraîner toute la matinée.  
Rachel, ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle n'avait pas d'équipe puisque qu'elle était arrivé il y a seulement quelques jours et qu'elle était réveillée depuis à peine 24h et pour couronner le tout elle était seule dans son bungalow ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait rejoindre le groupe auquel aurait pu être ses « demi sœur ou frère ».  
Mais alors qu'elle allait partir Finn et Puck se détachèrent du leur groupe et allèrent vers Rachel. Au loin Santana qui avait suivi la manœuvre regarda Quinn dans les yeux puis sortie à son tour de son groupe pour se diriger vers la brune aussi.  
Les premiers à arriver à sa hauteur furent Finn et Puck.

- Hey Rachel ! Vu que tu es sans équipe ça te dit de nous rejoindre ? Commença Puck.  
- Heu …  
- Puckerman dis moi tu n'as pas d'autres filles à emmerder ! Retourne avec Finnabruti dans ton équipe et on t'écrasera tout à l'heure !  
- Santana laisse nous tranquille on demande simplement à Rachel si elle veut nous rejoin...  
- J'avais compris la baleine maintenant tu peux t'en aller !  
- Non j'attends une réponse de Rachel !  
- Quel abruti tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne veut pas être dans la même équipe que toi et qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par toi. Ça fait plus de 2 ans que tu la poursuis et qu'elle te met des stops à chaque fois ! C'est pour ça que je lui propose de nous rejoindre pour ne pas avoir à te supporter toute la journée.  
- Je … Elle … Mais...  
- Désolé Finn mais je pense que je vais me mettre avec elle.  
- Aller Dégage Hudson !  
- Lopez tu ne parles pas à mon pote comme ça ! Puck venait d'intervenir pour défendre son ami qui se faisait humilier par la latine.  
- Arrête de prendre ça défense tu sais très bien que j'ai raison !

Puck semblait hésiter sur l'attitude à avoir en face de Santana. Se mettre la latina avant le jeu ne semblait pas être une bonne idée mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur se faire traiter ainsi. Finalement il décida de battre en retraite.

- Bon vient Finn, ça sert à rien de continuer à lui parler, elle racontera rien d'intéressant.

Sur ces mots ils retournèrent dans leur groupe. Rachel, se retourna vers Santana en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Tu n'étais pas obliger de lui parler comme ça !  
- Oses seulement me dire que c'est faux. Cette abruti te cours après depuis plus de 2 ans et tu as beau lui répéter inlassablement qu'il ne t'intéresse pas il persévère !  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'est faux, oui tu as raison mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'humilier comme ça ! Rachel avait repris un ton calme.  
- T'en a pas mare ? Sérieusement, tu as beau lui dire et redire doucement il ne comprend pas ! Tu n'as pas envie de gueuler un coup ?!  
- Bien sur que si mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Regarde, je ne te gueule pas dessus alors qu'au lycée tu t'amuses à me martyriser...  
- Non mais ce n'est pas la même chose …  
- Ah bon ? Je devrais mal parler à quelqu'un qui désire simplement sortir avec moi mais pas à toi alors que tu me persécutes?  
- Tu pourrais très bien t'énerver contre moi, ça pourrait être amusant.  
Maintenant Santana avait un sourire ironique.  
- Désolé mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Répondit avec amusement Rachel. Bon sinon il faudrait peut être s'entraîner un peu parce que ce n'est pas en blablatant qu'on les battra.  
- Pour un fois Berry tu dis quelque chose de vrai. Santana se retourna vers le groupe. Aller bande de flemmard c'est pas en restant à rien à faire qu'on va gagner ! Tous à l'arène !

Le groupe sursauta et regarda Santana avant de si diriger vers l'arène, les seuls à ne pas avancer furent Quinn et Brittany qui attendaient que Santana et Rachel les rejoignent.  
Rachel et Quinn n'osaient pas se regarder, dès que leur regard venais à se rencontrer elles tournaient la tête. Se fut ainsi durant tout le chemin. Derrière elles, Santana les regardait étrangement pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer tandis que Brittany les regardait elle en souriant.  
Une fois arrivé à l'arène tout le monde se mis en mouvement, se mettant en groupe, se plaçant devant des mannequins, allant au terrain pour le tire à l'arc.  
Rachel elle se dirigea vers une des nombreux mannequins et retira sa bague qui comme sur la colline se transforma en une épée, néanmoins cette fois elle ne fit pas sortir l'autre lame se contentant d'une épée normal. Elle commença à revoir ses bottes accélérant ses mouvements progressivement. D'un coup vif elle fit sortir l'autre côté de sa lame et enchaîna de nouveaux.  
Au bout de quelques temps elle s'arrêta essoufflé et se rendit compte que tous les pensionnaires du camp s'était arrêté pour la regarder.  
Puck qui entre temps était arrivé avec son équipe semblait sur excité. Il se dirigea en courant vers Rachel.

- Ca te dit un petit combat toi contre moi ?  
- Puck …  
- Oui ?  
- Je te préviens, tu vas perdre...  
- C'est ce qu'on verra. Par contre, tu n'as pas le droit à l'autre côté de ton épée sinon c'est inégal.  
- T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te botter le cul.

La brune semblait amusé par la situation et d'un nouveau coup vif elle rangea un côté de se lame. Puck en face d'elle pris l'épée qu'il avait à la main, elle était assez large et longue. Il se mit en garde devant elle et attaqua directement. Sans aucune difficulté Rachel para le coup. Puck continuais à faire pleuvoir les coups sur elle mais Rachel les évitait facilement. Elle semblait s'amuser des coups envoyait Puck. Quand à lui il commençait à perdre patience. Il ne supportait pas de perdre comme ça. Il mettait de plus en plus de force dans ses coups et Rachel commençais avoir plus de mal à les parer. Son petit entraînement de tout à l'heure l'avait fatigué. Elle décida d'en finir et feinta un coup au niveau du cou avant de dévier sa frappe juste avant que Puck pare pour le toucher du plat de la lame derrière le genou. Il ne put parer le coup et tomba à genou dans l'arène.  
Rachel avait gagné.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit. S'amusa Rachel.  
- C'était juste de la chance. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite !  
- Mais bien sur Noah ! On va dire que je te crois ! Plaisanta la brune.

Elle tendit sa main à Puck pour l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci la refusa et se mis debout tout seul. Autour d'eux tous les combattants à par les New Directions se remirent à leur entraînement.

- Wouah Rach tu t'es super bien battu !  
- Merci Finn ! Bon il faudrait reprendre.  
- Calme Rachel, ce n'est pas la guerre ! Intervint Puck.

Bizarrement Rachel se tendis à cette phrase mais personne à par Quinn se sembla le remarquer.  
Malgré tout son visage avait toujours son expression joyeuse.

- Je le sais Noah ! Ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir vous battre comme il faut cette après midi.  
- Ah ah ! C'est plutôt nous qui allons vous écraser !  
- On verra ça Puckerman ! Santana venait d'intervenir.  
- Ca va être dure pour toi Lopez de perdre une seconde fois...  
- Vous avez triché !  
- Pas le moins du monde …  
- Vous vous en êtes pris à Brittany alors que nous étions sur le point de gagner.  
- C'est le jeu Lopez. D'ailleurs Brittany s'en sortais très bien toute seule.  
- Vous étiez 4 contre elle !  
- Et pourtant elle gagnait...  
- De toute façon c'est passé, tout à l'heure on va vous écraser.  
- Mais bien sur. Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça...  
- Oh mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu es le plus fort combattant de ton équipe et même Rachel à réussi à te battre.

Puck ne semblait plus savoir quoi répondre et se tourna vers les New Directions de son équipe et leur fit signe de le suivre pour s'entraîner. De son côté Santana avant un sourire fière sur les lèvres.

- Bon aller on s'entraîne ! Brittany avec moi, Quinn avec Berry et Porcelaine, ben, met toi avec qui tu veux...  
- S. je vais plutôt m'entraîner au tir à l'arc.  
Santana regarda Quinn puis Rachel et hocha la tête.  
- Ok … Porcelaine tu te mets avec le hobbit.  
- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Si je me mets avec elle, je me fais détruire !  
- Faut le dire si personne veut de moi, ça ira plus vite …  
- On peut que le comprendre le nain je n'aurais pas envie de me mettre avec toi aussi.  
- Tu aurais peur de perdre ? Se moqua Rachel.  
- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Moi avoir peur d'une aussi petite personne que toi. Non mais si je me bats contre toi je pourrais te tuer en pensant toucher tes jambes alors que se serais ta tête. Non pas que ça me dérangerais mais j'ai encore besoin de toi.  
- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu. Tu fais à peine quelques centimètre de plus que moi. De plus, je pourrais facilement parer les coups que tu pourrais me porter sur ma tête ou mon cou ou encore mes jambes, si j'ai survis tout ce temps c'est que je sais me battre, alors ne crois pas pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement que tu le crois, je …  
- Wow respire Berry, tes monologues m'exaspère, tu parles trop.  
- Dans se cas je m'en vais. On se voit après le déjeuné.

Rachel s'éloigna et retourna sur un mannequin.  
- Bon Berry a fait sa diva. Aller ! À l'entraînement ! Q avant de partir je veux te parler.  
Kurt s'en alla et Santana attrapa Quinn pour l'emmener dans un coin.  
- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe avec le nain ?  
- Rien. Répondit la blonde froidement.  
- Quoi ? Sérieux ! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! « rien » ! Te fous pas de ma gueule !  
- Tu me poses une question, j'y réponds ! Si tu n'es pas contente tant pour toi !  
- Ice Quinn va se décongeler maintenant ! Tu ne voulais pas aller lui parler hier soir ?  
- Si.  
- Et ?  
- Et alors c'est pas tes affaires ! Retourne plutôt t'occuper de Brittany !  
- Tu laisses Brittany en dehors de ça ? Qu'es ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Tu as appris quelque chose sur ta mère ?  
- Tu ne comptes pas me laisser tranquille n'es ce pas ?  
- Non ! Maintenant parles !  
Quinn lâcha un soupir...  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait aidé ma mère, et qu'elle avait eu l'occasion rejoindre les chasseresses mais qu'elle avait refusé. Mais après on a parlé du lycée et elle m'a demandé pourquoi je la persécutais...  
- Aïe …  
- Oui, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire la vrai raison.  
- Quoi ? Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Mais pourquoi vous vous fuyez alors ?  
- Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas. Et elle c'est énervée en disant que je mentais.  
- T'es sérieuse ? Tu lui as dit que tu ne savais pas ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne t'ait pas cru... Santana ne pu plus dire la suite parce qu'elle riait.  
- C'est ça fous toi de ma gueule ! En attendant toi tu ne l'as pas aussi dis à Brittany !  
Cela eu pour effet de faire cesser les rires de Santana directement.  
- Ouais sur ce coup là je ne peux rien dire...  
Les deux filles soupirèrent en même temps.  
- Aller il faut s'entraîner un minimum si on veut être d'attaque cet après midi. Repris Santana.  
- Oui à toute.

Tandis de Quinn rejoignait l'air de tir à l'arc, Santana allait vers Brittany.  
Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi, les pensionnaires s'entraînant tranquillement.  
Lors du repas du midi les conversations étaient animées. Pour cette occasion Quinn était assis à la table des Athéna avec Santana et Brittany pour parler stratégie.  
Rachel elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait prendre avec autant de sérieux un simple jeu.  
Bientôt les personnes commencèrent à se lever et à se diriger vers leurs bungalows pour se préparer. Rachel quitta sa table alors que l'unholy trinity continuait de discuter entre elles. Une fois dans son bungalow elle revêtit les protections qu'elle avait sur elle lors de son arrivé au camp, mais elle n'avait pas grand chose, juste un plastron. Elle n'avait rien pour se protéger la tête. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup sur le montant de l'entrée du bungalow. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle tomba nez à nez avec Quinn qui tenait un casque entre ses mains.

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin de ça.  
- Merci...  
Rachel pris le casque que lui tendais la blonde. Et les deux filles restèrent à se regarder de longues minutes.  
- Bon ben … heu... je vais y aller.  
- Heu... Ouais.  
- On se voit tout à l'heure. Notre équipe se retrouve devant la forêt près du lac dans 20 minutes.  
- D'accord. Merci encore pour le casque...  
- De rien. Je te dis à tout de suite.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la brune s'en alla. La gêne entre les deux filles avait été palpable. Toutes les deux s'en était rendu compte.  
Sans voir le temps passer les 15 minutes était déjà écoulé. Elle attrapa son casque et se dirigea vers le lac. La brune se présenta devant la latina juste à l'heure.

- Enfin le hobbit je commençais à m'impatienter.  
- Je suis là maintenant.

Santana fit comme si Rachel n'avait pas parlé et commença à énoncer sa stratégie annonçant à chaque personnes ou ils se posteraient et quel seraient leurs rôles. Lorsqu'elle arriva au tour de Rachel elle lui annonça qu'elle serait au front pour prendre l'étendard adverse.

- Désolé Santana mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée...  
- Pourquoi Berry tu remets en cause tes compétences en matière de combat ? Tu as peur d'être blesser ?  
- Non pas le moins du monde ! Mais je serais plus utile à la défense au niveau de notre étendard.  
- Et pourquoi ? Si ça te gène pas de nous éclairer.  
- Non ça me gène pas. Tu as décidé de placer l'étendard au niveau d'un petit ruisseau. Et vu que je suis fille de Poséidon je suis plus puissante près de l'eau. Il me suffirait d'entourer d'une sorte de bouclier d'eau autour de l'étendard pour le protéger et pour l'enlever il faudrait soit me battre soit que je l'enlève intentionnellement. Et pour me battre c'est plutôt compliqué.  
- Qu'es ce qui me dit que tu as raison ?  
- Rien mais je suis sur que tu sais que j'ai raison.  
- Ce n'est pas faux... Bon Berry tu échanges ta place avec Brittany. Bon tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?  
Le groupe entier hocha la tête.  
- Bien ! En route ! Non allons les écraser.

Rachel regarda le groupe pousser des grognements animaux avant des les voir entrer dans la forêt sous l'œil satisfait de Santana.

- Aller le nain va à ton poste. On se retrouve à la fin pour notre victoire. Si tu laisses quelqu'un prendre l'étendard tu regretteras d'être née !

La brune roula les yeux et rentra dans la forêt à son tour. Elle s'y enfonça jusqu'à arriver au ruisseau qu'elle suivit pour déboucher sur l'étendard. Là elle l'enroula d'une couche d'eau et attendit.

Environ 5 minutes plus tard elle entendit un cor retentir au loin, le jeu venait de commencer...

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^

c'était mon chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Désolé de mettre autant de temps mais j'en manque justement :/

enfin bref voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

sakunaya: and today you're what? ^^ Tu vas pouvoir connaitre la suite :D

camille76260: toute de suite des combats ^^ pourquoi tant haine ? :P Tu vas pouvoir connaitre la suite maintenant. Et bien sur que Quinn et Rachel sont des têtes de mule, encore heureux ^^

DameAjisai: que va-t-il se passé? et bien suite maintenant ^^

* * *

C'est parti ...

Le jeu venait de commencer. Un silence de plomb régnait sur la forêt, les animaux semblaient avoir disparu, le vent s'était calmé. Et d'un seul coup, on put entendre des bruits de métaux s'entrechoquant.

Rachel continuait d'attendre impatiente, elle savait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle se trouvait un lieu de combat où elle aurait fortement aimé être. Elle ne tenait pas en place, tournant en rond avec espoir que quelque arrive à parvenir jusqu'à elle pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser un peu.

Les minutes passèrent et rien ne bougeait de son côté, c'est pourquoi elle décida de s'asseoir au pied de sa bulle d'eau contenant l'étendard. Elle jouait avec sa bague la transformant en épée, la retransformant en bague...

Elle s'ennuyait fermement cela faisait déjà quasiment 1h qu'elle attendait. Puis des crient de victoire retentirent et le cor des athéniens résonna, Son équipe venait de gagner. Elle remit sa bague, enleva la couche d'eau protectrice autour de l'étendard, le prit entre ses mains et commença à se diriger vers le bord du lac qui était le point de rendez vous après le jeu. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Quinn, ce matin leur échange avait été pour le moins bizarre et l'avait mis assez mal à l'aise. Elle s'en voulait vraiment de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Tout ce que voulait la brune c'est que la blonde se laisser aller, qu'elle laisse tomber le masque. Rachel voulait simplement voir la vrai Quinn, celle qui l'a fait tomber amoureuse d'elle...

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à peine à s'enfoncer dans la forêt elle sentit derrière elle un mouvement rapide entre les arbres. Et alors qu'elle se retournait, elle fut projetée en l'air contre un arbre. A moitié assommé, elle vit se qui lui semblait être trois chiens des enfers courir vers elle, mais juste avant ce que les chiens la frappe de nouveau, une flèche passa devant ses yeux et alla se loger dans les côtes de l'un des chiens. Heureusement cela eu pour conséquence de les déstabiliser et de laisser tout juste le temps à Rachel d'éviter la mâchoire gigantesque qui se dirigeait vers son cou en bloquant l'étendard dans sa gueule. Le repoussant de justesse elle fit une roulade sur le côté et retira sa bague pour la transformer en épée. Sans perdre de temps, elle fit apparaître la deuxième lame et chargea. Elle aperçut tout juste deux têtes blondes et une brune attaquer aussi. Le combat était largement en leur faveur et en quelques coups de lame les chiens furent réduis en poussière.

- Alors Berry on n'est pas capable de se défendre soit même.

- Santana je te ferais dire que tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de répliquer...

- Tu avais l'air bien plus mal en point, il t'a suffit d'un seul coup pour te mettre KO!

- Je n'étais pas KO ! s'indigna Rachel.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi si Q n'avait pas décoché sa flèche tu serais plus de ce monde. En y repensant il aurait mieux valut qu'elle ne la décoche pas, j'aurais été tranquille au moins...

- Arrête de dire ça à chaque fois, je sais que tu m'apprécies !

- Pardon! L'arbre que tu t'es pris t'as bien amoché la cervelle!

- Mais oui, mais oui...

- Non mais ça ne va pas toi !

- Je...

- STOP ! Intervint Brittany

- Rooh B. Tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu ça devenait intéressant, s'amusa Quinn.

- Non Q! Chut! On y va.

- Oui Britt à raison ... dit Santana.

- Comme si tu allais dire qu'elle avait tord ...

- La ferme Berry!

- Je me la ferme si je veux.

- Non mais tu t'entends. "Je me tais si je veux d'abord", imita grossièrement Santana.

Alors que les deux filles se disputaient les deux autres trop absorbé par cette joute verbale ne virent pas un quatrième chien des enfers s'approcher doucement de l'endroit où se trouvaient les filles. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres des quatre jeunes femmes, il sauta sur Quinn. Rachel ne vit qu'au tout dernier moment le chien sauter sur sa blonde et n'eut pas le temps de ressortir son arme. Elle se jeta impuissante entre les deux et se pris de plein fouet toute l'attaque du chien sur elle. Elle tomba inconsciente aux pieds de la blonde qui la regardait choqué. Une longue griffure s'étendait sur le dos de la brune d'où du sang en grande quantité s'échappait. Quinn restait debout immobile le regard fixé sur Rachel, elle ne réagis même pas lorsque le chien fonça de nouveau sur elle, ce fut Santana qui s'en chargea avec l'aide de Brittany et pendant qu'elles achevaient le monstre la blonde aux cheveux courts regardait toujours avec impuissance le sang s'écouler de la plaie de sa brune. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher par peur de découvrir que la brune était morte.

Une fois le chien mort Santana se précipita sur Rachel et pris son pouls. Elle souffla de soulagement en sentant une pulsation sous la peau de son poignet. Néanmoins, il était faible et ralentissait au fur et à mesure. La latine se retourna vers Quinn.

- Q respire elle est vivante.

La blonde ne réagis toujours pas, le regarde bloqué sur le corps inerte au sol.

- Oh Q ! Reviens avec nous ! Il faut l'emmené vite à l'infirmerie !

- ...

- Bon Britt tu t'occupes d'elle et je prends le hobbit.

La grande blonde hocha la tête et se plaça à côté de Quinn et commença à lui parler doucement. De son côté Santana mis Rachel sur ses épaules et commença à marcher vers le lac Brittany à sa suite pensant que Q la suivait mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit que la blonde fixait toujours le sol, là où se trouvait, il y a encore quelques secondes Rachel. Le sol était couvert de sang.

Brittany revint sur ses pas et mis sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn. Celle ci sursauta et sembla enfin reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Elle courut vers Santana qui fit descendre Rachel de son épaule pour la mettre debout et là pris par un de ses bras tandis que Quinn faisait de même de l'autre côté.

Elles pressèrent le pas et mirent une dizaine de minutes pour sortir de la forêt. Au bord du lac les pensionnaires de l'équipe de Santana fêtaient leur victoire.

Mais leurs bonnes humeurs retombèrent en voyant Rachel en sang entouré de Quinn et Santana. Tous les pensionnaires se précipitèrent sur elles pour aller les aider. Mr. Schue traversa la foule et demanda ce qui c'était passé. Les trois filles conscientes ne répondirent pas et continuèrent de marcher vers l'infirmerie.

- Les filles je vous ais demandé ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Les filles l'ignorèrent encore une fois et continuèrent leur route.

- Répondez-moi ! Vous vous en êtes encore pris à elle ?

Mais alors que Quinn se retournait, révoltée pour parler se fut Santana qui lui coupa son élan :

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a que ça à faire ou quoi ? Regardé un peu ses blessures avant d'accuser des gens comme ça ! Maintenant laissez nous emmener Rachel à l'infirmerie...

Le ton sans réplique avec lequel avait parlé Santana laissa pantois, et il baissa la tête tel un enfant pris en faute. Sans plus de cérémonie les filles continuèrent leur chemin sans que personne cette fois ne les interrompe.

Enfin arrivé, elles déposèrent la brune sur une couchette et tout un tas de demi-dieux s'agitèrent autour d'elle. Ceux ci virèrent aussi les trois jeunes femmes du dispensaire. Ce fut donc assise devant l'entrée que les autres New Direction accompagné de et du directeur les trouvèrent.

-Alors ?! S'écria Kurt en les voyant.

-On en sait pas plus que toi Porcelaine alors ferme là, ta voix m'agace ! Répliqua Santana.

-Santana, abstiens toi s'il te plaît de faire tes commentaires. Intervient Schuster encore une fois.

-C'est pas un pauvre « prof » si on peut vraiment appeler ça prof qui va me faire taire !

-Que tu ne le veuilles ou non tu dois m'écouter ! Un point c'est tout Santana !

-Et puis quoi encore ! Sérieux, vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous écouter ?

-Tu...

-STOP ! Le directeur, Dionysos venait de pousser un cri qui résonna jusqu'au plus profond de la colonie. Schuster allez vous occuper des autres pensionnaires ! Je vais voir comment elle va.

-Mais...

-Schuster vous êtes réellement en train de vouloir arguments contre moi ? Et emmène ton baleineau avec toi.

Les deux hommes partirent et après qu'ils furent hors de porté le directeur se retourna vers les New Directions restant.

-Je veux que vous découvriez qui a fait introduire les chiens dans le camp. Ils ne sont pas venus tout seul. Je peux compter sur vous ?

Tous les New Directions hochèrent positivement la tête.

-Bien, je vous demanderais aussi de ne pas en parler à Tinn ou Jinn je fais plus c'est quoi c'est quoi son nom, enfin bref, j'ai quelques doutes sur lui. Bon vous pouvez y aller, je vous ferais transmettre des nouvelles de Rachel, sauf vous trois j'aimerais vous poser des questions sur ce qu'il c'est passé dans les bois. Dionysos ne parlait plus qu'à Quinn, Santanna et Brittany.

Les trois filles restèrent devant le directeur du camp tandis que les autres ce dirigeaient vers leur bungalow.

-Bon maintenant dites moi ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette forêt.

Santana se tourna vers ses coéquipières et commença à raconter ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Et bien notre équipe avait gagné et alors qu'on allait sortir de la forêt Brittany nous a proposé de rejoindre Rachel pour être sure qu'elle ait bien entendu nos cris de victoire qui signifiait que la partie était fini. Au départ je n'étais pas vraiment pour mais on y est quand même été et alors que nous arrivions à hauteur de sa zone on a entendu un gros bruit comme si deux objets entraient violemment en collision. Nous avons donc accouru jusqu'à la source du bruit et là nous avons vu Rachel sonné contre un arbre, elle était à moitié dans les pommes et n'arrivait pas à bouger alors que trois chiens de enfers lui fonçaient dessus à pleine vitesse, mais nous étions trop loin encore pour attaquer...

-C'est alors que je suis intervenu en décochant un flèche sur l'un des monstres qui voulait tuer Rachel, ça a réussi à les déstabiliser et Rachel à pu éviter de justesse une mâchoire de l'un des chiens grâce à l'étendard. Entre temps nous avions couru pour les rejoindre. Rachel commençait déjà à se battre quand nous l'avons atteint. Ils ne nous a pas fallut longtemps pour se débarrasser des monstres. Et c'est après que ça a dérapé...

-San et Rach se disputait, enfin San provoquait comme d'habitude Rach qui se défendait. Mais un méchant chien qui était resté cacher s'est mis à foncer sur Quinnie, aucune de nous ne l'avait remarqué sauf Rach qui au dernier moment c'est jeté devant Quinnie pour la sauver. San et moi on c'est occupé de lui tandis que Q regardait Rach à ses pieds trop choqué pour faire quoi que se soit. Alors San, après que le méchant monstre soit mort, a pris Rach et a commencé à l'emmener en direction de lac, moi je m'occupais de Quinnie qui était toujours choqué. Une fois revenu parmi nous elle a rejoint San et on est tous aller au lac.

-D'accord je vois, Dionysos était pensif, et vous ne savez pas comment les chiens on pu la surprendre ?

-Non, c'est même assez étrange.

-Oui. Bon et bien vous pouvez y aller.

-Quoi ? Non je reste ici moi ! Intervint Quinn.

-Je vous tiendrais au courant j'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous pouvez y aller...

-Non je reste ! Répéta fermement la blonde.

-Bon si tu veux... Je vais voir comment elle va d'abord et après tu pourras aller la voir...

Le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie en jetant un dernier regard d'incompréhension vers Quinn. Santana et Brittany demandèrent à Q de les tenir au courant puis s'en allèrent ensemble.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que la blonde tournait en rond devant l'entrée attendant que Dionysos sorte pour voir comme allait Rachel. Et dès qu'elle vu enfin Monsieur D sortir du dispensaire elle se précipita dans l'entrée et couru jusqu'au transat sur lequel était mis Rachel. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle l'observant, elle avait un teint pâle, un grand bandage recouvrait son buste, elle était sur le ventre et on voyait déjà la bande s'imprégner de sang sur toute la longueur de sa blessure. Un des fils d'Apollon qui l'avait soigné s'avança vers elle.

-Excuse moi je vais devoir changer le pansement, elle saigne trop on doit lui changer de son bandage tous les dix minutes pour le moment.

-Heu.. oui, comment ça se fait qu'elle saigne autant ?

Quinn se retira de la chaise pour ne pas gêner l'infirmier.

-Le coup qu'elle c'est pris dans le dos lui a causé une grosse hémorragie qu'on n'arrive pas à arrêter totalement.

-Vous lui avez donné du nectar et de l'ambroisie pour accélérer le processus de guérison ?

-Non on peut pas lui en donner pour le moment, on n'est pas sur que son organisme l'assimile, elle est faible, l'ambroisie et le nectar sont très fort, il faut un minimum de force physique pour pas que ça la tue.

-Mais si vous ne faites rien elle va se vider de son sang ! Vous avez vu comment elle est pâle ? Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps si vous ne faites rien! Je suis sur qu'elle survivrait si vous lui donnez un peu de nectar ou d'ambroisie !

-Peut être, peut être pas. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque...

L'infirmier se dirigea vers Rachel et commença à enlever le bandage, lorsqu'il eut fini Quinn crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise, la griffure partait de son épaule gauche et descendais jusqu'en bas des reins à droite. La blessure était assez profonde mais pas non plus assez pour toucher la colonne vertébrale. Du sang s'écoulait des coutures tout au long de la plaie. Le spectacle était difficile a supporter pour la blonde c'est pourquoi elle fut soulagé quand une bande fut remise. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Rachel comme ça, cela la rendait malade, elle aurait largement préféré être à sa place. Pourquoi c'était-elle mis entre le monstre et elle ? Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt le chien qui lui fonçait dessus, elle aurait pu éviter tout ça, sa brune n'aurais jamais été blessé par sa faute.

Non elle n'allait pas la laisser mourir, c'était de question ! Quinn regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait du monde et ne vis personne. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire où elle prit un flacon qui contenait un liquide ambré, elle retourna au chevet de Rachel, ouvrit la bouteille et versa quelques gouttes du liquide dans sa bouche...

-Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ?!

Quinn sursauta et lâcha le flacon qui tomba au pied du fils d'Apollon qui lui avait parlé tout à l'heure. Celui-ci le ramassa et le regarda attentivement avant de fixer la blonde en colère.

-Du nectar ? Tu sais que je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui en donner ! Mais qu'es ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ?

La blonde ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle avait été pris la main dans le sac.

-Non... je.. je … je voulais juste la sauver... elle... elle allait pas bien et tu voulais pas lui en donné, j'ai du le faire moi même !

-J'avais des raisons pour ne pas lui en donner. Maintenant tu viens avec moi, je t'emmène voir et je veux plus que tu t'approches plus d'elle !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner des ordres, tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi, si je veux voir Rachel je la verrais !

L'infirmier l'empoigna par le bras et la traîna hors de l'infirmerie jusqu'au terrain de combat où se trouvait Schuster devant lequel il s'arrêta. La blonde se débattait mais n'arrivait à se défaire de sa poigne.

-Quinn ? Dit Schue surpris. Mattew qu'es ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle a donné du nectar à Rachel !

-En grande quantité ?

-Non juste quelques gouttes. Mais je lui avais formellement interdit de le faire car on était pas sur que le métabolisme de Rachel soit assez fort pour supporter le nectar !

-C'est vrai Quinn ? Il t'avait dit ça ?

-Oui mais elle était en train de mourir et ce poireau ne faisait rien pour l'aider !

-Ce que tu as fait peu la tuer aussi Quinn ! Es ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Non je suis sur qu'elle peut y survivre, elle est forte !

-Ce que tu as fait est totalement irréfléchi ! Je savais que tu n'aimais pas Rachel mais de là a vouloir la tuer...

-Quoi ? Mais vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne voudrais la tuer ! J'ai fait ça pour la sauver !

-Écoute Quinn je ne sais pas quoi en penser, en attendant je ne veux plus que l'approche. Tu n'as plus le droit d'aller à l'infirmerie la voir. Et cette décision est irrévocable !

-Non ! Je...

-Quinn tu te tais ! Tu n'as pas le choix, si j'apprends que tu as désobéi je fais en sorte que tu deviennes pensionnaire de ce camp toute l'année et tu n'auras plus le droit de retourner au lycée. Me suis-je bien faire comprendre ?

-Mais c'est totalement injuste, je l'ai juste sauvé !

-ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?

D'un pas rageur la blonde se partie sans répondre vers son bungalow. haussa les épaules et retourna à son occupation tandis que Mattew retournait à l'infirmerie.

Un peu plus tard quand Santana eut vent de ce qui c'était passé alla voir Quinn dans son bungalow. Elle trouva là-bas un désordre pas possible, certains objets étaient éclatés en mille morceaux sur le sol. Cependant, il n'avait aucune trace de la blonde.

Passant qu'elle avait du sortir prendre l'air, elle partie à sa recherche dans tout le camp, regardant dans les moindres recoins, ratissant la forêt, passant par le lac, les grottes, la plage. Tous les endroits y passèrent. Après trois heures de recherche la brune du se rendre à l'évidence que la blonde avait disparut. Elle retourna en courant dans le bungalow d'Artémis et se vit qu'il manquait quelques affaires ainsi qu'un sac à dos. Affolé elle se rendit jusqu'au bord de la colline pour tenter de repérer des traces qui pourrait indiquer si oui ou non Quinn était partie. C'est dans un endroit reculé ou personne n'allait jamais qu'elle trouva des empreintes de pas qui allait en dehors du camp et qui ensuite semblait aller vers la route. La taille et la profondeur des empreintes correspondaient avec la pointure et le poids de la blonde.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Quinn Fabray venait de s'enfuir du camp...

Alors que Schue était entouré de quasiment tous les New Directions, il ne manquait que Rachel, Santana et Quinn. Une tornade latina arriva, jurant en espagnol, elle se dirigeait hargneusement vers le prof.

-Hijo de puta. Voy a matarte !

Elle fut interceptée à temps par Puck. Elle était dans une colère noire envers Schuester

- Lâche-moi tout de suite espèce de rat mort !

Brittany couru vers elle et demanda à Puck de la lâcher, bien que retissant il la laissa au soin de la grande blonde.

-San calme toi. Mais qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce qu'il y a ? Ce qu'il y a c'est que cet idiot de « prof » a fait partir Q !

-Comment ça ? Quinnie est partie ? Où ? Elle va revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit cet imbécile mais en tout cas pendant plus de trois heures j'ai cherché Q ! Dans sa chambre il y a un bordel pas possible ! Il manque des affaires et en plus j'ai retrouvé ses traces à la frontière de la colonie. Je ne sais pas où elle est allé ni si elle va revenir ni même pourquoi elle est partie comme ça !

-Tant mieux comme ça elle touchera plus à Rachel ! Intervint Finn.

Brittany du retenir de toute ses forces Santana pour pas qu'elle se jette sur Finn.

-Le baleineau si je t'entends encore rien qu'une seule fois dire une telle chose je te détruis et tu ne pourras plus jamais bouger de toute ta vie ! En plus jamais Q ne ferait du mal à Berry !

-Pourtant elle a failli en faire, on a eu de la chance, Quinn donné du nectar à Rachel alors que les infirmiers disaient que Rachel étant encore trop faible pour supporter la substance. Heureusement les conséquences de son geste n'ont pas eu de répercutions négatives, il semblerait que son corps ai supporté le nectar. Néanmoins c'était très dangereux...

-C'était pour la sauver qu'elle a fait ça ! Il y a rien de mal, si elle l'a fait c'est qu'elle était sur que Berry allait survivre ! Mais qu'es ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Je lui ai simplement dit de ne plus s'approcher de Rachel sous peine de devenir pensionnaire permanent du camp et de ne plus pouvoir aller au lycée

-Mis dios ! Cual imbécil ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-C'était ma décision Santana, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre si tu n'es pas contente tu peux retourner à ton bungalow.

Sans même hésiter la brune s'en alla.

Mais en arrivant dans son bungalow elle trouva une lettre sur son oreiller qui portait son nom. Elle reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Q et l'ouvrit sans attendre :

_« San,_

_Tu dois sûrement être en colère, mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Il faut que tu comprennes que je n'aurais jamais pu rester loin de Rachel en étant aussi près. Tu as sûrement déjà été voir Schue avant de voir cette lettre alors tu sais ce qui m'attendais ensuite. Je ne suis pas faite pour l'enfermement. Il valait mieux que je parte. C'est le mieux pour tout le monde. Je découvrirais qui à fait entrer les chiens des enfers dans le camp. _

_Veilles sur Rachel pour moi..._

_Quinn »_

Rageusement elle jeta la lettre avant de la reprendre et de la mettre dans sa poche. Elle ressembla une partie de ses affaires, ne prenant que ce qui était nécessaire pour retrouver Quinn. Elle n'allait pas la laisser seule dans un monde plein de monstre. Elle posa son sac sur sous lit et pris une feuille vierge pour écrire elle aussi un lettre qu'elle laisserait à Brittany, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça sans lui dire au revoir.

_« Britt-Britt, _

_Je vais recher... »_

-Rachel c'est réveillé !

Brittany venait d'entrer en trombe dans le bungalow, faisant sursauter Santana. Reprenant son souffle elle vit le sac sur le lit de la brune qui elle même tentait de cacher un morceau de papier dans ses mains.

-Mais... qu'es ce que tu fais San ?

-Heu... Je... Rien !

La blonde regardait dubitativement la brune.

-D'accord... Tu viens ? On va voir Rachel …

Santana hésitait à aller voir Berry, elle pouvait très bien dire à Britt d'y aller et qu'elle la rejoindrait, entre temps elle aurait le temps de finir sa lettre et de partir. Mais une phrase que Q lui avait écrit s'imposait dans son esprit _« Veilles bien sur Rachel pour moi... » _

C'était la dernière chose que lui avait demandé son amie.

-Oui je viens.

La latina décida qu'elle irait d'abord voir la brune et qu'ensuite elle partirait.

Toutes deux allèrent à l'infirmerie où se trouvaient déjà les autres New Directions. Rachel semblait encore un peu assommée et battait des paupières pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Quand enfin elle eu l'esprit claire elle regarda tout le monde, cherchant des yeux le visage de sa blonde. Mais elle avait beau regarder partout, elle ne la voyait nul part.

-Où est Quinn ?

Sa voix était enroué, mais tout de même bien compréhensible.

Tout le monde se regarda gêné, personne n'osait annoncer la nouvelle à Rachel qui continuait de la chercher désespérément. Personne ne lui répondait et elle s'affolait de plus en plus. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle n'avait pas réussi à la protéger? Qu'es ce qu'elle ferait sans elle ? La terreur la gagnait de plus en plus, son pouls s'affolait, elle se mit à voir de plus en plus flou, elle glissa avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois :

-Où est Quinn...

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Et voilà! :D

suite au prochain numéro ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolé de mettre autant de temps pour poster de nouveaux chapitres. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque mais je manque de temps :/

Sachez que vos reviews me font très plaisir :)

DameAjisai: même si elle arrive un peu tard voici la suite que tu attendais avec ce chapitre ^^ et concernant les satyres et ben j'ai tout simplement pas encore décidé ^^

camille76260: merci pour ta review et même si la suite arrive pas rapidement elle vient quand même

pocketstars: oui c'est vrai que dans cette fiction schue à pas tellement le meilleur rôle ^^

jey: :*

Bref, je donne enfin le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Rachel se réveilla de nouveau. Mais cette fois ci il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Elle espérait fortement voir Quinn arriver du plus profond de son être. En attendant des soigneurs s'affairent autour d'elle, vérifiant son état, lui posant des questions mais elle s'en fichait totalement et les ignorait fixant toujours l'entrée avec espoir.

Voyant que ça ne servait à rien de lui parler les infirmiers se retirèrent.

Les minutes défilaient, les pulsassions de son cœur s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de la blonde, peut être Quinn était-elle morte ? Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à la sauver ? Qu'es ce qu'elle ferait sans elle ? Les pensées de la brune s'affolaient, s'entremêlant. Elle en avait le vertige.

Puis elle entendis un bruit venant de l'entrée, sa tête se tourna instinctivement vers celle ci mais au lieu de voir la chevelure blonde tant attendu passé l'ouverture se fut qui la franchie.

Bien qu'elle sentit un élan de déception l'envahir elle lui sourit tout de même.

-Alors Rachel comment te sens tu ?

-Ça peut aller, est ce que Quinn va bien ?

-Oui, elle va bien.

-Tant mieux.J'aimerais savoir où elle est.

-Elle n'est pas là...

-Merci, j'avais compris ça, mais où est elle ?

-Je ne sais pas …

-Comment ? Vous ne savez pas ? Demanda dubitativement la brune.

-Oui elle a pris la décision de partir du camps en ton absence.

-PARDON ? Comment ça se fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Le cœur de Rachel s'emballa, faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine. Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?

-Elle a tenté de te tuer...

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ?

-Je suis désolé mais si...

-Pourtant elle m'a sauvé dans la foret ?

-Peut être mais là elle a voulu te tuer...

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Elle t'a donné du nectar alors que tu n'en avais pas le droit.

-Et ?

-Et c'est suffisant ! Elle n'avait pas à t'en donner, tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation ! Le nectar aurait pu te tué …

-Elle ne le savait peut être pas … dit faiblement Rachel.

-Je suis désolé mais elle le savait très bien, un infirmier le lui avait dit peu de temps avant...

-C'est pas possible, murmura la brune. C'est pas possible ! Elle a pas pu faire ça ! Elle en était arrivé à crier. Vous avez du vous trompez !

-Je suis désolé mais non, elle a été prise la main dans le sac. Rachel …

-Je veux être seule …

-Je dois te poser des questions sur ce qu'il c'est passé lors de l'attaque après le jeu. Après je te laisserais tranquille si tu le souhaites.

-Laissez moi seule !

-S'il te plait, il faut vraiment que tu me racontes ta version des faits sur l'incident, il faut qu'on trouve qui à bien pu faire entrer des chiens des enfers dans le camps.

-JE VOUS AI DIT DE ME LAISSER SEULE !

Tout les pensionnaires du dispensaire se retournèrent vers eux les fixant tandis qu'un peu plus loin un groupe de personnes s'étaient rassemblées devant le bâtiment, intriguées.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici encore ! Monsieur D arrivait d'un pas lourd en fulminant jusqu'à la couchette de la brune. Qui ose m'interrompre dans une partie de belote ! Il a intérêt d'avoir une très bonne explication ! Je gagnais en plus...

-Monsieur, il ne se passe rien … lui répondit calmement

-Alors pourquoi cette enfant criait ?

-Je.. Elle... Je, je l'informais juste de la situation...

-Quelle situation ?

-Le départ de Quinn, ses actes précédent...

-Ah oui, ça... mais cela n'explique pas ses cris …

-Elle …

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il me dit. L'interrompis Rachel.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne peux croire au fond de mon cœur que Quinn est pu vouloir me tuer …

-Tu sais que les faits le laisse penser ?

-Oui …

-C'est tout ?

-C'est déjà ça...

-Schuster, quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Non rien.

-Bien ! En passant, tu passeras me voir demain pour me raconter ce qu'il c'est passé avec les monstres

La brune hocha la tête et se recoucha en tournant le dos aux deux hommes qui comprirent qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus et donc décidèrent de s'en aller, la laissant enfin seule comme elle le souhaitait.

La tête posée sur son oreiller Rachel ne cessait de penser à ce qu'on lui avait dit, elle ne pouvais pas imaginer, elle ne pouvait pas croire que la blonde est pu lui faire ça. Elles s'étaient bien entendu ces derniers temps, si on en enlevait le petit incident au ponton de la dernière fois, jamais la blonde ne l'avais insulté ou rabaissé. Son cœur ne cessait de lui crier que c'était une erreur mais son cerveau lui disait qu'il y avait des « preuves » en la défaveur de Quinn. C'était un combat entre la raison et l'amour. L'amour... Elle était sur d'en ressentir. Mais est ce que c'était justement ça qui faussait son esprit logique ?

Non.

Quinn ne lui avait pas fait ça ! C'était totalement impossible, même si la blonde la détestait, jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareil ! Jamais ! Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir ça, jamais Quinn ne s'abaisserait à ça, elle pouvait faire d'un vie un enfer mais jamais elle ne voudrait tuer quelqu'un, ce n'était pas une meurtrière.

Décidé, la brune se releva difficilement, ignorant totalement les personnes qui essayait de la retenir. Une fois debout elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais devant elle se plaça un groupe d'infirmiers lui barrant la sortir. Elle les regarda à peine leur envoyant un jet d'eau pour les envoyant voler à travers la pièce. Malheureusement cet acte lui coûta plus d'énergie qu'elle ne le pensait puisque qu'elle du s'appuyer quelques secondes sur une colonne pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver la force pour continuer de marcher. Une fois sa respiration revenu à la normal elle sortie enfin du dispensaire, la nuit était en train de tomber. Elle arriva dans le réfectoire ou toutes les conversations se turent, faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs devant laquelle elle s'arrêta au niveau de Dyonisos. Celui ci la regardait étonné et perplexe.

-Je veux aller la retrouver...

-Je me doutais que tu allais me le demander, et la réponse est non..

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais que j'en suis capable ! Et je veux lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle a fait !

-Non j'ai dit ! Ta sécurité est plus importante que tout ! Tu vas rester ici !

-J'ai toujours bien su me protéger toute seule depuis tout ce temps ! Je peux bien le faire quelques semaines encore !

-Avoir cette conversation ici ne sert à rien. Viens on va parler dans mon bureau …

Sans même laisser le temps à Rachel de répondre il l'entraîna par le bras à sa suite. Une fois dans la pièce il se retourna vers elle d'un air grave.

-Il a repris énormément de force ces derniers temps, on pense que d'ici très peu de temps il réapparaîtra...

-Et alors ? C'est pour ça que vous voulez me maintenir enfermer ?

-Et Alors ? Vraiment ? Il faut que tu comprennes que de plus en plus de monstres le rejoignent et que dès que tu sortiras d'ici il le jettera à tes trousses pour t'abattre...

-C'est pas nouveau ça, j'ai déjà de nombreux monstres à mes trousses, je m'en suis toujours bien sortis ! Je sais incroyablement bien me battre !

-Ouais, tu tiens ça de ta mère...

-Je sais...

-Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir rester ici les dieux ne veulent pas te voir hors de l'enceinte du camps !

-Il faut la retrouver !

-J'ai mis du monde dessus …

-Non, ils ne la retrouveront pas ! Ils ne la connaissent pas !

-Je te ferais dire que tu ne la connais pas plus que ça non plus...

-Je suis une pisteuse hors paire ! Digne des chasseresses ! Artémis elle même m'a formé ! Je suis la meilleure chance pour la retrouver ! IL s'attaquera à elle ! IL sait que je la connais et que je ne le laisserais jamais lui faire du mal !

-Rachel il faut que tu comprennes que non c'est non !

-Je suis sur que certains dieux ont été favorable pour que j'aille à sa recherche !

-Oui, c'est vrai certain l'on été, mais pas tous ! Ils étaient en minorité ! On veut simplement te protéger...

-C'est ça ouais … Vous voulez juste me garder en vie pour que je puisse accomplir cette stupide prophétie ! Mais si vous me laissez pas sortir je pourrais jamais l'accomplir !

-Tu l'accompliras en temps voulu !

-Vous ne faites que répéter ça depuis ma naissance ! La prophétie par ci, la prophétie par là ! J'ai l'impression de ne servir qu'à ça ! Je ne suis pas que ça ! Je suis une personne comme tant d'autre !

-Tu es loin d'être une personne comme tant d'autre...

-Je suis mortelle comme les autres ! Je mérites de pouvoir faire mes propres choix !

-Ta mortalité a été accident …

-Pardon un accident ? Non … j'ai été rendu mortel pour la prophétie ! Ce n'est pas un accident si Zeux m'a retirer l'immortalité à ma naissance !

-Arrête de parler aussi fort, on pourrait t'entendre …

-Et alors ? Ça changerais quoi que tout le monde sache hein ?

-Ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même...

-C'est vrai qu'elle est déjà tellement géniale …

-Stop maintenant !

-Pourquoi je me stopperais ? Mais revenons en au sujet de départ...

-NON ! Rachel cela ne sert à rien de reprendre cette conversation ! Cette conversation est fini.

-Mais je...

-J'ai dit « cette conversation est fini » alors ne parle plus ! Ça sert à rien de continuer, la décision ne changera pas ! Tu restes ici un point c'est tout !

Rachel sortie en trombe de la pièce, regagnant d'un pas énervé son bungalow.

Ce que personne ne remarqua fut le groupe de jeunes qui s'était coller à la fenêtre pour attendre la conversation.

-C'est qui IL ? Demanda Kurt.

-Aucune idée... répondirent en même temps Santana et Puck.

-Et c'est quoi cette prophétie ? Questionna à son tour Mike.

-Je pense que ce doit être la grande prophétie... parla Brittany.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle surpris. Santana se décida à poser la question qui était sur le bout des lèvres de tous.

-Heu... britt, tu parles de quoi là ? Quelle prophétie ?

-Oh ! J'ai entendu Monsieur D en parler l'autre jour avec la dame du feu.

-Hestia ?

-Oui voilà.

-Et qu'est qu'ils disaient ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas tout compris, mais ils parlaient de fin du monde, de résurrection ou quelque chose comme ça...

-Et ben...

Un silence pesa quelque instant avant que la latina reprenne la parole.

-Moi ce qui m'intrigue vraiment c'est le passé de la naine... Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle devrait être immortelle ? Ça signifie quoi ? Qui est sa mère ? Quelqu'un sait quelque chose ?

Tous hochèrent la tête négativement.

-C'est bizarre, cette Rachel depuis qu'on est au camp ne ressemble pas à celle qu'on a connu ces deux dernières année... Elle s'habille même mieux ! On dira qu'elle jouait un rôle, je croyais qu'on était ses amis, depuis qu'elle est arrivé c'est à peine si on a pu lui parler, soit elle était seule, soit elle était à l'infirmerie.

Cette intervention de Kurt les mis à nous sous silence. Tous semblait plongé dans leur réflexions. C'était à ne rien comprendre.

-Je pense pas que pour le moment on arrive à avoir les réponses à ces questions, il faudrait l'interroger mais je suis pas sur qu'elle se laisse soutirer des informations comme ça. Et puis une autre chose, vous croyez vraiment que le hobbit va suivre les ordres de D ?

-Bien sur ! Rachel écoute toujours les ordres des profs !

Bien sur Finn avait parler laissant un gros blanc derrière lui.

-Ok … bon on est d'accord pour dire qu'elle va faire le mur ?

Les New directions hochèrent toute la tête sauf Finn qui semblait plus tout comprendre.

-Maintenant, la vrai question c'est est ce qu'on l'accompagne sachant qu'un danger de mort imminent pèse sur elle et donc sur nous si on décide d'y aller avec elle ?...

L'intervention de Kurt glissa un froid dans l'assemblé, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire.

Une fois arrivé dans son bungalow la brune se rua sur son sac de voyage, y rangea toutes ses affaires en hâte, ne prenant que le stricte nécessaire. Mais alors qu'elle allais partir elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où était sa bague, elle chercha partout, retournant tout le bungalow jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle était mise sur son autre main, avec un léger sourire amuser elle changea sa bague de main et parti cette fois ci pour de bon, sans se retourner elle se dirigea vers les frontières du camps sans se faire voire, se cachant derrière des buissons ou des arbres lorsque des personnes passaient.

Bientôt elle arriva en face de la limite invisible du camps. Elle décida pour commencer de la longer pour trouver l'endroit exacte où Quinn était sortie.

Elle mis en pratique toutes les techniques que lui avait appris la déesse de la chasse, regardant sur le sol, les arbres, le moindre indice pouvant laisser penser que quelqu'un serait sortie du camps par là.

Après plus de 20 minutes de recherche elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, des empreintes datant de plusieurs jours étaient présentent avec par dessus un second lot qui était légèrement plus ressent mais seulement une sorte de traces sortaient du camps.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres la brune franchis la limite, suivant les indices qu'avait laissé sa blonde.

Adressant un dernier regard au camps elle dis :

« Pardonnez moi père et mère ! Mais je dois le faire... »

Reprenant la route, elle se laissa guidé a travers la foret. Après une heure de marche, elle décida de s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu. Son dos la faisait affreusement souffrir et elle ne pouvait plus avancer, elle était encore fatigué et faible à cause de l'attaque qu'elle avait subit, bien que la douleur était supportable au début, celle ci, c'était de plus en plus accentué avec le temps.

Avec un gémissement de douleur elle laissa tomber son sac à ses côtés et s'assit à terre. Elle essaya de s'étendre les muscles avant de bien vite renoncer devant la souffrance que ça lui procurer.

S'allongeant avec précaution ce fut cette fois un gémissement de soulagement qui sortie de sa bouche, l'herbe était fraîche et lui faisait un bien fou. Elle reste ainsi quelques minutes avant de se relever, avant de dormir elle se devait de vérifier les environs. Une fois sa tache accomplie elle revint près de son sac. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir froid mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de feu sinon tous les monstres accourrait vers elle. Résigné elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser entraîner dans le domaine de Morphée.

Se réveillant en sursaut elle pris sa bague pour la changer en épée, elle avait entendu une brindille craquer autour d'elle. Scrutant les alentours elle ne vit rien de suspect. Elle commença à se relaxer avant d'étendre des chuchotements. D'un pas bien décidé elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elles pouvait voir à présent de vagues forme se dessiner dans la nuit, se cachant derrière un arbre, elle attendit que les formes viennent à elle avant de les attaquer.

3 … 2 … 1 …

Sortant de derrière son arbre elle s'arrêta nette l'épée en l'air en reconnaissant Santana et Brittany toutes deux aillant les yeux écarquillé.

-Putain mais ça va pas dans ta tête Berry d'attaquer les gens comme ça ?

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda durement la brune.

-T'excuses pas en plus ! Nous qui était venu t'aider ! Tu mérites de …

-San !

-Vous étiez venue m'aider ?

Brittany et Rachel avec parler en même temps.

-On a entendu ta conversation avec D.

-Quoi ? Pardon ? Vous avez quoi ?

-Très intéressante d'ailleurs, bien que ça reste assez flou encore.

-Qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'espionner cette conversation ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

La brune semblait hors d'elle et tournait en rond.

-Je me suis donné l'autorisation moi même et je fais ce que je veux !

Toute en marchant Rachel soufflait pour retrouver son calme. Ce n'était pas si grave non ?

-Bon qui est au courant ?

-Les ND.

-Tous ?

-Oui, mais ils ne diront rien. On était tous d'accord sur ce point.

-Sur ce point ? Ça veut dire qu'il y en avait d'autres où vous l'étiez pas ?

-Oui, sur les points te rejoindre et t'aider et sur te dénoncé auprès de D pour avoir quitté le camps contre ses ordres.

-Racontes moi tout !

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre le hobbit !

-Putain Satana c'est sérieux là ! Raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passé après que vous aillez entendu la conversation.

-Wouah ! Rachel Berry qui jure !

-Lopez …

-Ok ok ! Mais si on allait s'asseoir d'abord ?

Sans un mot la brune les ramena à l'endroit où se trouvait le sac et s'assit à côté, invitant les deux autres filles à se mettre en face d'elle.

-Bien, maintenant si tu veux bien...

-Alors... Naturellement après ce qu'on avait entendu on avait plein de questions en tête sur qui est « IL », c'est quoi cette « prophécie », ton passé, etc. Mais on a laissé ça de côté pour parler de ce qu'on allait faire te concernant. On savait tous que tu irais contre les ordres de D, sauf Finnocence, mais c'est Finnocence. On été pas mal à vouloir venir t'aider mais Mike à pensé qu'il faudrait que certains reste pour essayer de cacher notre absence le plus longtemps possible pour gagner le plus du temps, le choix a donc été qui reste et qui part. Tout de suite le baleinot, Tina, Artie, Sugar, Rory et Mercedes on décidé de rester au camps vu que c'était ceux qui savait le moins bien se battre, enfin Hudson a un niveau convenable mais il est trop con par moment donc bon. On a pu convaincre Mike, Sam et Kurt de rester avec eux. On avait prévu de partir avec Puck mais au dernier moment alors qu'on partait il a été interpellé par Schue qui voulait lui parler. On pensait l'attendre mais ils nous a fait signe de partir sans lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris de la conversation Schue voulait lui donnait rendez vous le lendemain matin à son bureau, notre absence aurait été découverte plus tôt que prévu. C'est pour ça que Britt-Briit et moi somme là. En ce qui concerne le fait de te dénoncer il n'a été abordé longtemps, il y avait juste Finn qui voulait le faire pour « t'aider » et Rory comme bon suiveur était d'accord mais on les a vite fait faire changer d'avis. Voilà tu sais à peu près tout je crois.

-Pourquoi voulez vous m'aidez ? Tu me détestes Santana!

-Je ne te déteste pas...

- …

-Mais je ne t'aime pas non plus spécialement.

-Ça répond pas à ma question...

-Écoute Berry on est peut être pas les meilleurs amies du monde mais il y a une chose qu'on veut toutes les deux. Retrouver Quinn !

-D'accord mais donne moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter que tu viennes.

-Déjà d'une je te laisse pas le choix et comme je suis gentille je vais même t'en donner une deuxième, tu as besoin de nous.

-Et pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vous ?

-Ton dos ! Tu as beau faire genre tout va bien, depuis tout à l'heure tu gigotes pour trouver une position où tu aurais pas mal et tu te tiens de moins en moins droite à cause de la douleur. Tu es encore faible, que tu le veuilles ou non tu as encore besoin de nous.

Rachel hocha positivement la tête et s'allongea de nouveau dans l'herbe. Fermant les yeux, elle entendis Brittany murmurer à la latina de se reposer et qu'elle ferais le garde. Puis la forêt fut de nouveau plonger dans le silence.

Bien qu'elle qu'elle avait du mal à l'admettre, il était vrai qu'elle allait avoir besoin de Santana, pas seulement pour son dos mais aussi pour se battre, si ce que lui avait dit Dionysos était vrai alors elle aura beaucoup plus de monstres à sa poursuite. Et même si elle ne le dirait jamais, cela lui faisait peur, plus l'échéance approchait plus sa vie semblait en danger. L'aide de deux autres excellentes combattantes ne serais pas de trop dans ces combats. Quand est ce que tout cela s'arrêtera ? Quand pourra-t-elle retrouver une vie a peu près normale ? Est-ce qu'elle allait retrouver Quinn à temps ? Et s'IL venait à mettre la main dessus avant elle ? Et si elle allait faillir...

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait vivre sans elle ? …

Oui, vraisemblablement elle pourrait vivre sans elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas avoir à renoncer à elle. Elle voulait pouvoir continuer à la voir tous les jours, à être à ses côtés tous les jours ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'amie. Ses incroyables yeux lui manqueraient. Ne plus entendre sa voix lui semblait impossible.

Elle se devait de la retrouver en vie.

C'est en adressant une dernière prière aux dieux qu'elle s'endormie.

Quelques heures plus tard une main lui agita l'épaule

-Allez le nain au bois dormant ! Il faut se lever.

En silence elle se redressa et regarda le ciel.

-Il est 7h.

-Oui et il faut partir.

-Brittany tu as pu te reposer ?

-Non mais ça va je me reposerais cette nuit ! T'inquiète pas.

-D'accord mais si tu te sens trop fatigué tu nous le dis.

-Oui oui.

Rachel attrapa son sac pour le mettre sur son dos mais Santana le lui pris et le porta avec le sien.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je suis capable de porter mon propre sac !

-On a encore besoin de toi, alors on va ménager ton dos, se serait con que tu claques avant qu'on est retrouvé Q.

Sans plus de cérémonie la latina se mis en route continuant la route où elles s'étaient arrêté. N'adressant aucuns mots la brune la dépassa pour examiner les traces qu'elles trouvaient.

La marche se faisait en silence alors qu'il devait être approximativement 10h elles débouchèrent sur la route, on pouvait voir à environ 500 mètres une vieille cabane qui vendait des fruits et légumes.

À l'extérieur se trouvait trois vieilles dames qui tricotait tranquillement et juste à côté se trouvait un vendeur qui replaçait quelques fruits sur son étable.

Elles l'interrogèrent et apprirent que Quinn était bien passé par là et qu'elle avait pris un bus en direction de New York. Santana se renseigna sur le prochain et par chance il n'était que dans une dizaine de minutes. En attendant elles achetèrent quelques fruits pour manger un peu, après tout pour Santana et Brittany, elles n'avaient pas mangé depuis le soir d'avant et pour Rachel elle ne se rappelait même pas de quand datant la dernière fois, elle devait être encore inconsciente à se moment là.

Les vieilles dames continuais de tricoter quand le bus arriva. Elles y montèrent et alors que celui ci allait redémarrer Rachel croisa le regard d'une des trois vielles alors qu'elle coupait un fil. Elle se sentit d'un seul coup faible sans comprendre pourquoi. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour sentir l'énergie lui revenir. Aux sièges en face d'elle, Brittany dormait déjà sur l'épaule de Santana tandis que cette dernière regardait le paysage défiler.

Esquivant un sourire la petite brune appuya sa tête contre la vitre.

En route pour New York …

* * *

Bon et bien voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'essayerais de poster la suite le plus vite possible.

Merci à tout ceux qui me lise.


End file.
